


Just Young Enough to Still Believe (but what to believe in?)

by FaithFire



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Be gentle, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), First fic in 10 years, Gen, Multi, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Poor Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, but plot points, first marvel fanatic at all, im sorry, shes to good for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithFire/pseuds/FaithFire
Summary: Peter Parker has always been a brilliant young man, and a stubborn one too, he's always been special in ways only he seems blind too, even the universe seems to see his potential.After coming back from the dead and apparently five years later, Peter js thrown back into the fight for the universe.And when Peter gets a glimpse at what could be he ealizes just what he's willing to do to stop it. But every action has consequence. Every change a reaction.Aka Peter Parker makes the last snap, this is how it happened, and the world as it was rebuilt after  it.





	1. I see the candle burning down (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this brain nugget since I walked out of the theater, it is going to be fairly dark at least at first so brace yourselves. Let me know if I need to add in tags. I do not have a Beta, so feel free to kindly point out any major grammar errors, etc. Tittle is from the lyrics to Champion, by fallout boy, they just seem very fitting for everyone's favorite spider-lad. 
> 
> Heres the prologue, I already have the first chapter written too, just wanna get my toes wet.

 

**Prologue**

“I don’t wanna go, I don’t wanna go, Mr.Stark, please I don’t wanna go.”

Perhaps, some part of him had known, when he’d felt burning through his veins, as he watched their comrades turn to dust. Just how this would end. Spider-Man was not afraid of much, he was not easily frightened of pain or death, how could you be when you threw yourself off of buildings every day when you stared down guns and knives and laughed. However, when he fell into his mentor's arms as the wounded man held him, he was stripped down to just Peter Parker, a 16-year-old boy who was scared and who did not want to die, who was in pain and wanted someone to make it better. And oh, did It hurt, he’d seen the others crumble, it didn't look so painful, or slow, why did it hurt. Like the ashes were the remains of his very flesh burning away. He wanted to stay, so very badly, and it was a visceral feeling, deeper than the burning that was slowly fading away with each piece of himself.

Tony couldn't hold him up as he tried to hold him, so he’d ended up on his back eyes flickering between the sky and his father figures face. As his vision flickered away, it hurt too, his desire to stay, to know he could have had so many tomorrows, so much love. Instead of all that potential, instead of another tomorrow what he got, was the devastated, shell-shocked face of his hero being one of the two last sights he saw as his vision failed. Peter couldn't help but be perhaps the most upset on the man's behalf. He’d already lost so much. ‘And if you died, well, I feel like that's on me.’ He’d blame himself, wouldn't he? Peter didn't want to be another ghost the followed Tony Stark down a bottle. But here he was, and on a final exhale he met the man's eyes and clenched his jaw, so he could speak past the ash filling his mouth. “I’m sorry.” And he was gone eyes toward the sky as he faded away, he finally understood his mentor's hatred toward the stars.


	2. As long as I wake up today (you can't take my youth away)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If dying was like fire on his skin, then this was molten in his veins."
> 
> Song of the chapter   
> Shawn Mendes - Youth  
> "As long as I wake up today  
> You can't take my youth away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter brought to you by, wishy-washy hand-wavey science and magic explanations. It's also way shorter than I thought it would actually be. But hey, that's how she floats today. I'll try and keep chapters at least 1000 words plus from now on. Tittle inspired by,

Peter would like to say when he came too, it was just as simple as opening his eyes, breathing in, and just like that, he was alive and well once more. He’d love to be able to say that he jumped up and looked around and had all his pieces back in one spot. But the thing about speed healing is your body just kind of makes assumptions. For whatever cursed reason he came back as he went out..in slow healing pieces. So when Peter came too next it was with a scream, because this burning, was so much worse. It was everywhere, if dying was like fire on his skin, then this was molten in his veins.

“Kid, Kid, you have to breathe, kid!” Peter felt himself being propped on his side, while he was heaving up god knows what, he gripped the ground beneath him, it crumbled under his shaking hands as he gulped in greedy breaths. “Hurts.” He gritted out like voicing that fact would make it stop. “I know, just try and stay calm...your not quite all together yet, I’m not sure why. Hold still.” A direct voice told him, Peter was still too out of it to place it, but it was familiar, even if the almost concerned and softer tone was not. A different tingling feeling, and a bit more brain power online and he realized it was Strange, he recognized the feeling he got when the man performed any magic. This was far closer and more intense than he ever experienced it though. “Your body’s trying to heal what's missing as it comes back, you’ve basically got two forces combating each other, it appears to be evening out though…” Peter could only give a rasp of acknowledgment, he had no idea what that meant, but the burning was fading. He didn't think it’d ever fade entirely, too carved into his mind. So he just lay, for seconds or minutes, it could have even been hours, as the lava faded.

Finally, he remembered, what had happened, his death, Thanos. His eyes snapped open, and his panicked gaze directed toward Dr. Strange. He scrambled up, now seemingly in one piece if not a bit unsteady. “Thanos, Mr.Stark…” He looked around, the guardians were grouped up, the other Peter appeared to be talking to someone in his weird space phone thing. Strange looked at him, then away, like he couldn't his eyes and speak at the same time. “Back on earth presumably, they brought everyone back, but it’s been five years of those who didn't get snapped away.” Peter tilted his head at the phrase. Snapped..is that what happened? Did Thanos literally snap them away with those stones, and if so, how were they back. Did the others finally defeat him and get the stones to reverse it, after five years. On the note of five years, like woah, was Peter avoiding that time jumps train of thought. Did they win? 

The Sorcerer's eyes met his again. “The battle is not over yet, and they will need us. Are you well enough?.” It wasn't often adults actually asked for his help, so it must be serious, he must be needed. He bounced on the balls of his heels, getting the feel for his own body again, and nodded. “Yeah, I mean, of course, but how are we gonna get to them, you said they were on earth right, we need a ship, or…” His ramblings were cut off as the man with a literal wave of his hand..or well as gesture, and a portal opened. “That's so cool.” He muttered, never seeing the amused look on the older males face that flickered behind a careful mask of professionalism. “This time..I think we’ll be bringing a few extra guests.”


End file.
